Nintendo Park
Nintendo Park is indeed a Nintendo-themed amusement park, located in Queensland, Australia. The park is owned by Nintendo of Australia and operated by Universal Parks & Resorts. It is mainly divided into "Worlds" and "Lands" based on Nintendo's most popular franchises, but the overlooked ones also get some recognition. The slogan of the park is "The Video Game Experience". Nintendo City Nintendo City is a section which is an entry of Nintendo Park, similar to Disney's Main Street USA section at the Disney parks. It also contains attractions, shows, and dinning. Attractions *'Nintendoseum' A walkthrough attraction which shows the history about Nintendo. *'Metroid: The Ride' A steel rollercoaster based on Metroid franchise. *'Nintendogs Live' A dog show featuring real life dogs doing their performances. *'Star Fox Mission' An interactive motion simulator ride based on Star Fox franchise. *'The Duck Hunt Shooting Gallery' A laser shooting gallery based on a NES classic Duck Hunt. *'F-Zero: The Ride' A steel rollercoaster based on F-Zero games *'Excitebike: The Stunt Experience' A motorcycle stunt show based on Excitebike. *'The Super Smash Bros. Tournament' An annual game competition for die-hard SSB fans and occurring January – April nights. *'Pikimin Playground' A children’s play area based on Pikimin games. *'Nintendo Arcade' An indoor arcade which features Nintendo-exclusive arcade games, past and present. *'Nintendo of the Sky' A nighttime fireworks show which features the medley of Nintendo popular games and franchises. *'Nintendo All-Star on Parade' A parade show featuring Nintendo characters. Stores *'Nintendo Princess Boutique' A boutique store. WaraWara Plaza WaraWara Plaza is the hub area from which many of the Worlds can be accessed. There are speakers playing menu music, billboards displaying guests' Miiverse posts, and shops where you can buy general memorabilia and rare amiibo. Mario World Through Princess Peach's Castle is Mario World! Based on Mario series, and as well as its spin-offs like Yoshi and Wario, guests can explore the Mushroom Kingdom, go kart-racing, explore a mini-universe, and even meet Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, and other world-famous characters! Attractions *'World 1-1' Run and jump through a high-tech recreation of World 1-1 from the classic Super Mario Bros.! Stomp Goombas, hit blocks, and collect coins as you go for the Goal Pole. *'Super Mario Ride' A trackless 3D/drak ride. *'Mario Kart: Race Track' A racing car ride attraction allows guest to choose the series of life-sized replica of karts inspired from the Mario Kart series. *'Mini Kart Bumpers' A bumper car ride aimed at younger Mario Kart fans. *'Luigi's Mansion' An interactive shoot gallery hunted house dark ride where guest can capture ghosts with a use of a laser ghost vacuum. *'Yoshi’s Carousel Island' A carousel ride themed to Yoshis. *'WarioWare Funhouse' An interactive funhouse walkthrough hosted by Wario and his gang from the WarioWare series. Donkey Kong Jungle Donkey Kong Jungle, a land based on Donkey Kong ''series. Attractions *'Donkey Kong’s Jungle River Rapids''' A river rapid water ride. *'Diddy & Dixie Kong’s Treehouse' A children’s playground hosted by Diddy and Dixie Kong. Hyrule Kingdom Hyrule Kingdom is area based on The Legends of Zelda franchises. Attractions *'The Legend of Zelda: The Stunt Experience' A stunt show. Dreamland: Kirby's World Dreamland: Kirby's World is based on Kriby series. Attractions *'Flying Kirby' A Dumbo-style ride themed to Kirby. Pokémon World Venture out into the Pokémon World, where you can battle trainers, catch sweet collector's items, and solve puzzles to progress through the region. Or visit the Pokémon Center's restaurant, home to dishes based on fan-favorite Pokémon items and collectibles! Attractions *'Pikachu's Playland' An outdoor children's play area hosted by Pikachu. *'Pokemon: 4D Quest' An interactive 3D/walkthrough attraction. Shops and restaurants *'Pokémon Center' *'PokeMart' Animal Crossing Animal Crossing contains a variety of locations to visit and villagers to meet. People can also play fun minigames and buy rare items after taking a boat to Tortimer Island. Shops and restaurants Animal Crossing Café Inkopolis Inkopolis is a section based on Splatoon. Attractions *'The Turf War Competition' An annual interactive laser tag game show attraction allows Splatoon fans, age 8 to up, to become teams to challenge each other. It occurs every summer season from May 30th – September 20th. *'Encounters of Squids and Other Cephalopods' An indoor aquarium attraction contains the exhibits of real actual cephalopods like squids, cuttlefishes and octopuses. *'Splatfest Concert Featuring the Squid Sisters' An outdoor rave dance party performance occurs every weekend nights, and hosted by the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie, from Splatoon, with a use of holographic technology. Shops and restaurants *'Booyah Base' A replica mall-like marketplace themed to a fictional store from Splatoon of the same name, which contains the series of four gift stores that sells Splatoon-exclusive merchandise. The stores, that’re inspired from the game, includes Ammo Knights, which sells toys, water guns and games, Cooler Heads, which only sells hats and other headwears, Shrimp Kicks, which only sells shoes and other footwears, and Jelly Fresh, which only sells clothing/apparel. Chibi-Robo Land Category:Community Projects Category:Amusement Parks Category:Theme Parks Category:Locations Category:Areas Category:Places